


every little thing that you say or do

by pseudowoodo



Series: you know that we're worth it [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20143606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudowoodo/pseuds/pseudowoodo
Summary: Sebastian drops by while Blaine is sick.s4 au where Blaine and Sebastian are dating, set during 4x13





	every little thing that you say or do

**Author's Note:**

> for Seblaine Week 2019 Day 3: Season/Plot Rewrite

Blaine's phone rings as he's stuffing Tina's cold buster kit into his locker and he grins automatically at the sight of Sebastian's name on the screen. That's been happening a lot lately.

“Hi! Sorry, I can't talk long; I'm about to do my performance for Diva Week.”

“Diva Week?”

“Guys can be divas too!” he insists automatically. Honestly, why was this so hard for people to understand?

There’s a soft huff of laughter before Sebastian says, “Trust me, I'm aware. It's the concept of Diva Week that's confusing me here.”

“It’s supposed to help us find our inner powerhouse or something.”

“How are you guys national champions again?”

“Was there something you wanted, or were you just calling on the off chance we were doing something mockable?” Blaine says, closing his locker and starting down the hallway.

“First off, the New Directions are always mockable. But actually I was calling to see if anyone on your island of misfit toys could be convinced to take a cat.”

Blaine lets out a surprised laugh. “Uh, any cat in particular or just in general?”

“A specific cat. When Hunter got expelled he neglected to take his with him and it's been terrorizing the choir room ever since.”

“And none of the Warblers want it?”

Sebastian starts to say something then sighs and puts the call on speaker instead, giving clarity to the background commotion.

“-completely unacceptable, my blazer is _covered_ in cat hair.”

“This is retribution. Hunter’s spirit is haunting us.”

“Oh my god, he's in Colorado, not _dead_.”

“He might as well be!”

“Guys, I've almost got it, just -OW!”

There's a yowl followed by a series of shrieks and thuds.

“It's over there!”

“Quick, someone grab it!”

“I'm not touching it!”

“Oh my god, it's gone up the chimney!”

A gasp, then, “We should light a fire.”

“Hey, we’re not killing the cat,” Sebastian snaps, muttering “Jesus Christ,” as he takes the phone back off speaker.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, so that’s a no on the Warblers taking it.” He sighs and says, “I have to go deal with this before we get permanently disbanded for animal cruelty. You'll ask around?”

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine says, caught between amusement and horror.

“Great. Talk to you later?”

“Sure. And good luck.”

“You too. Knock em dead.”

Blaine’s performance is excellent, if he does say so himself, despite his encroaching sickness. He does a killer Freddie Mercury.

Once he’s accepted his applause, he holds up his hands. “Thanks everyone. And before we go I’ve got an announcement to make. A friend of mine has a cat that needs a home so if anyone is looking for a new pet...?”

He scans the group, from Marley, who already looks guilty, to Kitty, who is pointedly examining her manicure. “Anyone? Tina?”

“Why am I being singled out?” Tina demands, perhaps a tad more dramatically than she would have if it hadn’t been Diva Week.

“No reason!” Blaine says hurriedly. “It’s just, you don’t have a pet and I don’t know, you seem...”

“Like a crazy cat lady in waiting?” Kitty supplies.

“I think he just means lonely,” says Sam, looking at Blaine to check if he’s helping, which, judging by Tina’s expression, he is definitely not.

Lonely was more along the lines of what Blaine had been thinking though. Tina has been way too invested in his relationships lately.

“No! It’s just that you’ve been so nice to me with that cold buster kit, I thought you should get first dibs.”

Tina lets up glaring daggers at an unimpressed Kitty, settling down with a huff. “What kind of cat?” she asks.

Blaine hesitates, not wanting to just _say_ it’s a James Bond villain cat even though that’s exactly what it is. Hunter probably acquired it expressly for intimidation purposes. “It’s cute,” he manages. “One of those white, fluffy ones.”

“Hmm. It sounds like a diva kind of cat.”

“Yes! Exactly!” Blaine says, clapping his hands together in relief.

Tina shrugs. “I’ll ask my parents.”

“Great! Just let me know.”

He turns the floor back over to Finn and Miss Pillsbury and texts Sebastian about the potential lead. In return he gets a thumbs up emoji and a picture of a makeshift cage blocking off the opening of a fireplace. He spends the rest of the meeting grinning down at his phone as Sebastian live-texts Operation Catpture, not even noticing it’s ended until everyone else has begun filing out.

Tina’s parents prove enthusiastic about the idea of her getting an animal companion, so it’s decided Blaine will bring the cat over the next afternoon. He thought it best to keep working as a middle man considering how weird Tina’s been about Sebastian.

When the time comes however, his cold has completely knocked him out, the medication Tina gave him leaving him groggy and woozy like he knew it would.

He’s not sure how much time passes before he finally notices the doorbell, but judging by the obnoxious frequency of its rings, he’s been out of it for awhile. It takes him another few minutes to drag himself out of bed and down the stairs, calling out “I’m coming!” as he approaches, though he’s not sure it’s audible over the incessant ringing.

He opens the door to Sebastian and an equally disgruntled looking cat on his front doorstep. Sebastian’s expression at least drops to concern at the sight of him.

“Wow, you look terrible.”

“Thanks,” Blaine says, but he’s too stuffed up to be properly sarcastic. He steps aside to let him in. “Sorry I kept you waiting.”

A yowl accompanies Sebastian dropping the cat carrier in the front hall before he closes the door behind him. “Were you asleep?”

Blaine sniffles. “Yeah. This cold medication I took is really strong.”

“And you’re planning to drive to your friend’s house later?” Sebastian says, surveying him skeptically.

“It’ll be fine,” he manages before being overcome by a fit of coughing.

“Yeah, no,” he says and before Blaine knows what’s happening, Sebastian’s reached around him to snag his phone out of his back pocket.

“Hey,” he objects, though it’s already too late. Sebastian waggles the phone in front of Blaine’s face until he begrudgingly unlocks it. “What are you going to do?”

“Forward myself your friend’s address,” Sebastian says, already tapping away to find the relevant text. “Tina, right?”

Blaine nods and Sebastian sends the text. “Alright, let's get you back to bed.”

“I’m fine,” Blaine protests again but Sebastian is already herding him towards the stairs.

If he didn’t already feel like he was dying, he’d keel over from the embarrassment of allowing himself to be seen like this by his - boyfriend? Crush? Gentleman caller? They’ve only been on one coffee date but whatever this is undeniably goes back further than last weekend.

“Are you my boyfriend?” he asks, because apparently the portion of his brain that prevents his thoughts from reaching his mouth has ceased to function.

He thinks he feels Sebastian still against his back.

“I don’t know. Am I?”

“You don’t know?” Blaine says, indignant.

“Well you clearly don’t either if you’re asking,” Sebastian grumbles. “Which room’s yours?” he asks as they reach the landing.

Blaine points and Sebastian pushes him inside. The image of Sebastian Smythe in his bedroom is one he has been determinedly not picturing for over a year at this point, but he’s here now, there’s no going back.

Sebastian firmly pushes him onto the bed in a way that would have been unspeakably hot if it weren’t for, well, everything else about the situation. The whole thing is embarrassingly distant from the stuff fantasies are made of. Practically every surface is littered with snotty tissues.

Sebastian brushes some of them off the covers, nose wrinkling in a way Blaine probably shouldn’t find cute. He’s expecting him to leave at the first opportunity and can’t help a sniffle of surprise at the feeling of the bed dipping as Sebastian sits in the spot he just cleared.

“Do you want me to be your boyfriend?” His face is impassive; even if Blaine was currently capable of parsing his tone and expression he doubts he would have been able to guess what answer Sebastian is hoping for.

The thing is, there are about a million reasons why he should say no, from the picture of him and Kurt still up on his bedside table to the discarded eyepatch in the drawer beneath it. Even if by some miracle they don't utterly implode in the next few months, that’s all the time they have before they graduate. Blaine has no idea where Sebastian wants to go to college, hell, he has no idea where _he_ wants to go. His dreams of NYADA vanished so completely after his break up with Kurt that he’s not sure they were ever his at all.

But Sebastian hadn’t asked what he should do, he asked what he wanted, and Blaine was sick and tired of talking himself out of that well before the sick and tiredness became literal. So he says, “Yes,” and doesn’t let himself worry about whether that’s what Sebastian wants to hear.

“Then I guess I am.”

Warmth blooms in Blaine’s chest and he makes a feeble attempt to fight off the cold medicine so he can do _something_ about it, but he’s already being dragged back under and barely registers Sebastian standing up. He thinks he feels a hand brush hair off this forehead, but then he’s asleep.

He wakes up the next morning with hazy memories of the day before and only half an hour to get ready for school, but he feels good. Great, even. Tina’s cold buster kit really came through.

He thanks her profusely as soon as he sees her at school and is met with stony silence.

“Um, is everything okay?” he asks before remembering. “Oh my god, the cat!”

“Yes, Blaine,” Tina snaps. “Look, you know I would do anything for you, gladly! But after everything I’ve done, you can’t even be bothered to bring me the cat I’m only taking because _you_ asked me to! Instead you send your evil boyfriend!”

Blaine’s guilt had been rising steadily throughout her speech, but the last word triggers his memory of the night before, which takes immediate precedence. Oh god, he’d asked Sebastian to be his _boyfriend_. And Sebastian had said yes? Had that really happened or was it was all a dream?

Tina’s still talking, rising in passion and volume. He tunes back in as she says, “-so when he screws it all up, don’t come crawling back to me. I’m all out of soup!”

She turns with a dramatic flip of her hair and storms away.

“What?”

Blaine joins the rest of the New Directions in the courtyard to watch Tina’s Diva Week performance, which is incredible if rather disconcertingly pointed at him.

Once everyone else has cleared out, he digs out his phone and finds Sebastian’s name in his contacts. After taking a few moments to work up his nerve, he hits call.

“Hey!” he greets, way too bright.

“Hey. You feeling better?”

“Oh, yeah. Much better. Um, thank you for looking after me last night. Sorry I was such a mess.” _Am such a mess_.

“Not how I pictured my first time in your room, but don’t worry about it. It was no trouble.”

Blaine lets out an embarrassed laugh. He can’t just ask him about the boyfriend thing, right? Even if it did happen maybe Sebastian is hoping he forgot.

“Uh, so did the cat make it okay?”

“Yep, the little bastard has a new home. You chose well, I think it’ll be a good fit.”

Not a particularly nice comment, but in this case he doesn’t doubt it was justified. “Sorry about Tina. She was expecting me and wasn’t too happy to see my boyfriend instead.”

It honestly just slips out. Blaine stops breathing when he realizes.

It takes Sebastian a second too long to respond, or maybe it only feels that way in the panic. For when he does answer it’s with easy sarcasm, like nothing extraordinary had happened at all. “Really? I never would have guessed.”

Blaine laughs in relief and more than a little joy. “Well she channeled it into a pretty great performance. I’m pretty sure she just won Diva Week.”

“Hold on, it’s a competition?”

“Of course! Winner gets a dinner for two at Red Rooster Express.”

“And you didn’t win for us? I’m heartbroken.”

“Hey, I was sick!”

“It’s alright. Even in Lima we can do better than Red Rooster Express. Pick you up at seven? You can tell me all about how you were grossly underscored.”

Blaine’s smile is huge and for once he doesn't feel even a little bit guilty about it. “It’s a date.”


End file.
